MineCraftia: The Chosen Ones
by Kalikedeshi
Summary: "So how's it going, Najee?" "Oh nothing... being seduced by the Princesses... you know... the usual routine. You?" "The same." On Hiatus
1. Outta My House

This story is based on a fanfiction called "Yokai Shojo Rakuen" that is made by Najee. I suggest you give it a read. Also, give his old fanfic, Mob's Kingdom, a read, too. And yes, I have his permission to use Najmi/Najee Porsche and his purple cube idea. I won't use the military, however. The military/USMC/US Army are not assholes.

"" Talking

"" _with words like these _- Thinking

**Words like these -** Me speaking with Najee/Tobbi (me) or signs

Character Sheet:

Name: Tobbi San Buenaventura  
Age: 20  
Appearance: White skin, wearing US Army full body armor - always worn except when inside house, blue eyes, 3 pack  
Race: Half Spanish (hence the name), Half American  
Clothes: US Army body armor level 2 protection (or something) always worn except when inside house  
Personality: Calm, brave, kind, generous  
Weakness: Lots and lots of blood and gore, women, lava, heights, blinding flashes (FlashBang, etc), loud noises, caves (fear of a cave-in)  
Strengths: Bows, Swords, Rapping, Guns  
Loadout: Glock 17, M4A1, Machete  
Hobby(ies): Playing Minecraft, Battlefield

Also, this chapter is going to cover chapter 1-3 of Mob's Kingdom by Najee. Rate and Review please.

* * *

So here I am, playing some Minecraft. Again. I kinda got inspired to play Minecraft because of... what... SkyDoesMinecraft and... what's that story again? Yokai Shojo Rakuen? Yeah. Anyway, I saved the game and turned off the computer, then got off the chair and went to the kitchen to get some food. As I opened the fridge I discovered that there was nothing there but Gatorade and water.

"Great. I forgot to go buy some food. Oh well, I guess I'll drink some Gatorade..."  
I took a cup and drank some Gatorade, then put it back into the fridge then went to my room.

I discovered that there was a purple cube thingy on my bed.

"_What the fuck is that?_" I thought.

I moved towards my table, grabbing my telephone, not taking my eyes off of the cube.

"You have 1 message."

"Hey babe, I'm going to be late. My boss got murdered so... call me if you can. I'm a little sad. See you later, babe." The phone played the recording.

"Ah shit." I said. I knew she was lying through the phone, and that she was fucking her boss... now I know what that other guy feels in Driver San Francisco. What's his name, Soren?

I went to my closet and put on my body armor and holstered all my guns and went towards the cube.

"Hold up a minute... I recognize this... purple glowing cube... bed... this is a portal to Minecraft!"

Yay. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to poke it, however.

I put on my armor and took my Glock 17, M4A1, and Machete. I took my machete and slit my hand.

"Agh... shit... fuck..."

I took my hand and drew a sign on the wall with my blood.

**I'M SORRY. **

I walked towards the cube. It was glowing, a little bit. I walked towards it and jabbed it with my elbow.

Suddenly, tentacles sprouted out of it, and dragged me _inside _the cube. I tried to resist but the tentacles were just too strong for me. A few seconds later, I saw purple walls and... a man. Black, black sneakers, blue jeans with black belt, white t-shirt, and black hoodie. Looks young... 18 somethings. Before I could see more, however, my vision became distorted and I fainted because of lack of oxygen.

***In Minecraft/Minecraftia***

I opened my eyes, immediately closing it again and holding my eyes because of the sun.

"What happened?" I heard someone say.

I moaned a little bit and looked around to see... holy shit...

Najee! Holy shit I'm inside a fanfiction _and _a game!

I was near a dirt wall and Najee was on the beach.

"Who the hell are you?" Najee asked me.

"Me... I am... ugh... Tobbi San Buenaventura. You?"

"Ergh... Najee Porche... nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too, Najee."

"Where are we?" Najee asked.

"We... are in Minecraftia."

"Minecraftia?"

"Er... well... have you ever heard of a game called Minecraft?"

"Uh... yeah. I play it from time to time."

"Well... you're inside it." I said, earning a gasp from him.

"What? But... but that can't be! I-I-I..."

"Don't worry. I have your back."

"But-but how am I going to go back home? My parents! My friends... Nico..."

"Hey don't worry. Both of us are going to get back home. You, anyway."

"Huh?"

"Nothing... look, can you handle a gun?"

"Uh... yeah. A little bit. A handgun... yeah." Najee answered.

"Here. Take this." I said, lending him my Glock 17 and my 5 pistol mags.

"Uh.. thanks. I wonder if I can still pick things up..." Najee wondered.

"Hey, kid. Let's not waste time here and get moving. To mine blocks, keep punching it until you pick up a cube the size of a baseball. Or so fanfictions say."

"Uh... okay.."

I looked up to see the sun slowly setting.

"Let's head to the forest." Najee said.

"Sure."

It was really, really quiet in the forest. Nothing but Najee and my footsteps and breathing. After about four minutes of walking...

***MOO!***

"Awesome, a cow! Finally, I thought there were no animals around." Najee said.

Najee ran to where the cow was. I just followed suit.

"What in the..." Najee asked.

I finally caught up with him, and he looked stoned.

"Well, it looks like even animals are made out of cubes." Najee said.

"It's **Minecraft,** what do you expect? Halo 4? Battlefield 4? Call of Duty Ghosts? Counter Strike Global Offensive?"

"Okay! Okay! I get it... Jeez."

"I wonder if we can find a town here, somehow."

***Slurp!***

Oh shit, a spider.

"What's that sound?" Najee asked.

"Come on, that a spider. Let's go."

"But-"

"Come on!"

Najee and I ran for a few minutes.

Najee looked up and said

"What the fuck!? It's getting close to night time?! When I woke up on the beach, it looked like it was morning. It's only been like... 12 minutes and the sun is going down already?!"

"It's Minecraft..."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot."

We ran uphill and darted past trees. The forest seemed to stretch out for miles and miles. I looked to the horizon to see a silhouette of a mountain.

"There! A mountain!" I said.

By now the skies were really really dark and we almost couldn't see anything. Luckily, however, the grass was in a stair like formation so it made it easier for us to go up the mountain instead of climbing with a pickaxe or by hand. The cube moon came out and illuminated the dark so it wasn't completely dark. I looked around the mountain to see the Nightmoon village to the East. I turned to Najee to see him a little scared.

"Here, this is a flashlight. Don't worry, I have my own."

"Uh... thanks."

We went down the mountain headed East into the village. Najee and I opened our flashlights to see 3 spiders.

***BANG!***

***BAARATATATA!***

I turned around to see 4 more spiders pop out.

"GO! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE VILLAGE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"JUST GO!"

Najee just stood there for a few seconds staring at me before running back into the path.

***BAH! BAH! BAH!***

***Slurp! Slurp Slurp!***

***BARATATATATATATATA!***

Once all the spiders died, my flashlight ran out of battery and I couldn't see a thing. A thunderstorm came and flashes quickly illuminating everything. I looked around to see purple eyes looking at me. I slowly backed away to see the purple eyes disappear and appear very close to me.

_"Shit, this may be Andr..."_

I very quickly ran East evading trees and spiders and zombies.

I saw lights up ahead.

"_That's nightmoon!_"

I paced up quickly to see Najee talking with a Skeleton.

"_**Black**_** clothes...**"

"Interesting... anyway I got to go to the village."

"_**Ok, remember to meet me here tomorrow. And, that would be wise... Andr is probably watching you right now... and**_** you.**"

"Ugh..."

The skeleton walked away and vanished into the forest.

"What's up?"

"Nothing... was just talking to a skeleton earlier."

"Cool."

Najee and I walked near a sign. It said Nightmoon.

"Ahhh, that must be the name of the village. Nice name." Najee said.

"Yep."

I looked around to see those purple eyes again.

"He's brave... the one in armor..." A female voice said... in the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**Rate and review please.**


	2. Princess of Endermen, TNT, Getting Beat

Najee and I walked around the village and looked around. It was completely empty, like a ghost town. Nothing or nobody is alive, not even bacteria. Probably. According to the fanfiction, Najee should-

"Is anybody home?" Najee said aloud.

I walked inside the house and looked around.

"A shelf... couch... crafting table... furnace... we could live inside this house for days to months and still be alive." I said aloud.

"Yeah... if only we had food." Najee said.

I walked towards the door to close it when I noticed purple glowing eyes staring at me. I quickly looked back as if I was staring into a Weeping Angel or SCP-173. I quickly shut the door tight and locked it, and barricaded it with the couch.

"What? What's wrong?" Najee asked.

"Andr..." I replied.

"Come out... come out..." I heard a feminine voice say.

I turned to Najee to see he was shaking in fear. Looking closer, he was having goose-bumps all over him.

"Who are you? No, **what **are you?" I asked.

"My name is Andr and I'm the Princess of Endermen and the daughter of the Ender Dragon." Andr replied.

Shit... the Ender Dragon... the tough son of a bitch.

"Wh-Who's the Ender Dragon? And what are Endermen?" Najee asked.

"They're like Slenderman. They can teleport near you and if you look into their eyes, kill you." I replied.

"Oh... oh shit!"

"I'll tell you later... now open the door... I want to play with you... Tobbi..."

"No! What the actual fucking fuck do you want with me?" I asked.

"I was wandering around and spotted you running at night... you were really brave to run into Mobs without a torch or sword. I like you..." She said. Well miss... it's called a "gun".

"You like me?"

"Of course I do... I have set my eyes on you and I'm going to play with you... every... single... night..." She said, seductively.

"You mean beating me to nothing but a particle?" I asked.

"Mmmmm... only if you look me in the eyes, I can't hurt you. So open the door and I'll show you a fun time! Hehe..." She giggled.

"Go fuck yourself you godforsaken whore slut!"

"Oooo, a tough guy I see? I love tough guys..."

The door knob turned but not completely.

"Please come outside you hot boy! Don't make me break this door down!" She yelled. Her eerie, mysterious presence vanished and transformed into a silly, horny school girl.

"Okay Najee, we need a plan." I said.

"What plan? We're obviously fucked. You are."

"*sigh* Do you have any TNT?"

"Er... no... oh wait! I found a TNT block thingy. I figured it would be useful so I picked it up. Here you go." Najee said, giving me the TNT block.

"Okay. My plan is to put TNT on the wall and the blow it up so we can escape."

"How are we going to detonate it?" Najee asked.

"Well... you kick it and maybe, just maybe, it will spark the fuse."

***BANG!***

"Oh shit she's breaking the door down." I said.

"Come on you hot boy! If you don't open this door, I'm going to break this door down!" She yelled again.

"Okay man, you ready?" I asked Najee. He just nodded.

I walked towards the wall and placed the TNT on it.

"TNT? Oh no..." Andr said.

I kicked it over and over and over again until the fuse lit up.

"Take cover!" I yelled.

**TICK **

**TICK**

***BOOM***

"Go!" I yelled at Najee. He quickly ran outside but it also broke the door down. I turned around only to be tackled down by a black blur and landed on my back. I kept my eyes shut.

"Look into my eyes..." Andr whispered to my ear.

"No... you'll kill me..."

"I don't want to use force... open your eyes..." She repeated. I have no choice... what am I to do? I opened my eyes and was immediately shocked.

"You're gorgeous..."

*Najee POV*

Walking back into the forest, I found myself wondering if Tobbi is okay. Suddenly, I heard some shouts and a really loud crash.

*Back to Tobbi POV*

*Multiple Zooms and Warps*

"You did well, cutie." Andr smiled. I looked up at her.

"Fuck you... bitch..." I took my M4A1 and squeezed the trigger until all I heard was a click.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but me and the house and the destruction of what Andr caused. I heard Najee closing by.

"Tobbi! The fuck happened man?" He asked.

"Ugh... Andr beat me up..."

"Oh shit dude! You okay?"

"Honestly? No. Now where the fuck is that house with the couch?"


	3. Couple Days, The Bar, Princess Anja

If you think that this story follows closely to Najee's story.. well it's supposed to be like that. I'm in a fanfiction inside a game, dude! It's not copyright infringement. It's supposed to be like that, because I'm Najee's companion! The some pairings are Najee's, some are Masada's. Copyright infringemint is when someone copies someone's work or etc and calls it their own.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but Tobbi San Buenaventura, callsign "Masada".

Najee/Najmi Porche belongs to Najee.

I'm not accepting any sort of OCs until Chapter 32.

* * *

_I was running from something, I don't know what it is but I was just running._

_"You are one of us." Someone, something said._

_What the fuck? Necromorphs?_

_I evaded one and quickly got stabbed by another one. Even though this is a dream, probably, the pain felt really REAL._

_"You are one of us."_

_"Wh-what do you mean?"_

_"You are a necromorph. You can become one. Just think that you are a necromorph, and you become one."_

_"Wh-I'm a human!"_

_"Weren't you paying attention? You are the prince of the Necromorphs, Dovahkiin."_

I jolted up and breathed really hard. I looked around and noticed Najee was already getting up.

"What a night..." He said.

"Too right, mate." I said, in a British accent.

Najee took the bottle of Andr's blood he drank on and put it on his pocket.

"DAMMIT, ANDR! I just got this hoodie at Hot Topic and costed 29.99 dollars!" He yelled.

You mean 30 dollars, right? I heard Najee's stomach growl. He got up and searched the other cube houses, but once he got back, he got nothing. I decided to follow suit. After searching for 5 minutes, we came across a small chest near a well of water.

"I hope there's something useful for us in here." Najee said.

Najee walked up to the chest and opened it... there was a bucket, wheat, 2 raw pork chops, 3 iron pick axes, and 10 pieces of coal.

"NICE! I can use the coal to burn the pork chop, and I can use the pick axes to defend myself!" Najee said.

"Or do some mining. I suggest we do, we don't have iron or coal here." I said.

"Good idea, but can that wait?" Najee asked.

"Sure." I said.

I took 1 pork chop, 1 pick axe, 5 pieces of coal and put it in my small portable bag.

"Hmmm... I saw a furnace last night... where is it?" Najee asked.

"I remember where it is. Follow me." I said.

Now... where was that furnace... there!

"There it is!" Najee said.

Najee put the 2 pork chops into the furnace, then threw the coal in.

"I just need to fi- what the hell? Where did the fire come from?" Najee asked.

"Strange..." He said, again.

*SLURP*

"Damn, there's a spider nearby... grab your pickaxe, Tobbi."

"Yeah." I said, while pulling out my pick ax-

"BOO!" A little girl jumped in front of us and scared us shitless.

"AHH! AH AH AH AH! AHHH!" I jumped back in panic.

"Hohoho, I scared the shit out of you guys, huh?" She gave us a smile.

"That's not fucking funny, bitch! We could've killed you? And who the fuck are you?" I asked in rage.

"The name is Silk... hmm... you look good enough to bite, only it's day time and I can't touch you." She said.

"Are you a day walking vampire because of those fangs?" Najee asked.

"I'm the Spider Princess you idiot!" She yelled at Najee.

"Calm down... how old are you? 5? 7?" I asked.

"I'm 13 years old and my little sister is 11, now where did you come from?" She asked.

"None of your goddamn business." I told her.

"Uh... never heard of a place like that before."

*facepalm*

"Ugh... yes... but why are you wearing makeup and saying things like "shit" and "fuck"? You're 13 years old for the sake of fuck!" I said. (asked, idk)

"So? I can do whatever I want." She moved closer to me and wiped the purple lipstick off my face from Andr.

"Oh... Andr got you, huh?" She asked.

"Yep. She beat me up, made out and drank her blood." I said.

"Wow... sorry, dude. Andr will ride you every time the sun goes down. I recommend building your house in water." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You don't know the Enderman's weakness?" Silk asked confused.

"Er.. no." I said.

"You don't know how to build or even DIG?!"

"I only know how to cook, place a TNT block on a wall and that's it." I said.

"WOW! You're not from Minecraftia, that's for sure."

"Yeah, so what's her weakness?"

"Water and sunlight. It burns her and the enderman badly."

"Ahh... thank you. That will help us greatly." I said.

"Yeah, so what are your names?"

"Najee Porche."

"Tobbi San Buenaventura."

"Hm... your name sound familiar..." Silk told me.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Are there any other Human Princesses?" Najee asked.

I went outside to see if anything is approaching but saw nothing. I went back in.

"And finally, Heroinebrine,the daughter of Herobrine."

"Wow... how do they act?" Najee asked. I sat down on the couch, still listening.

"Well... I and my sister love biting things... especially Humans. I don't know, we just love the taste of Human flesh. You might want to avoid me and my sister at night; we can't attack you in broad day light."

I went back outside and searched all the houses. After about 5 minutes, I found another chest inside an empty house.

"Hmm... empty house... chest.. I smell a trap."

Still, I walked towards the chest and opened it. It contained 3 torches, 4 iron and 2 iron sword.

"Hoho. I'll be sure to give this to Najee."

I quickly ran back to where Najee and Silk are.

"Okay, who is Heroinebrine, anyway?" Najee asked.

"Ok... erm... Heroinebrine is actually a ghost. She is feared by all, just like Andr. Everybody fears her, except Andr, Wither, Hilda, and the Ender Dragon."

"Ahh... okay." Najee said and sat down near the furnace.

"So, what are you doing?" Silk asked Najee.

"I'm waiting for my pork chop to be done, we're also meeting Skelly tonight."

"Nice! When night time comes, I'll try really hard not to bite both of you." Silk smiled at me.

"Great, also Andr is coming tonight." I said.

"Ok, remember to have a bucket on you filled with water."

"Easier said than done." I said, holding up a bucket filled with water.

"Alright, thanks!"

"No problem!" Silk smiled at us.

I went out of the house to see that the sun is setting.

* * *

Okay, so since I'm a lazy asshole, I'm making my OC/SI adventure and explore some caves, skipping over to chapter 16. Well, I'm not really good at writing fight scenes n exploring and fuck. Hey! I'm new! I'm using Mob's Kingdom as some sort of guidelines. Just imagine what happened. (Or play Minecraft.) (BTW, Tobbi looks like this: christianburns . files . wordpress 2007 / 02 / 0702_1 . JPG? w= 468 Just remove the spaces.)

* * *

Hey, aren't most people in USA lazy? Teens are too lazy to go to school because of CoD, and some other shit...

*24 hours later* (A day in minecraft lasts 44 minutes so 24 hrs is a couple weeks at least)

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was night. I yawned and stood up. I put my armor on and holstered my M4A1 and Machete.

"Where the fuck is my Glock?" I asked myself.

"Right, it's with Najee..."

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed in the village.

"Oh shit... this is the part where Andr destroys the village... gotta pack FAST!"

I quickly went to my chest and took my 10 pork chop, 1 stack of iron and coal, and a bucket of water and quickly mined my bed.

I checked if everything is with me. Everything is, so I ran outside the house to see a large female-ish dragon talking to... what seems like Hilda.

"What the fuck..." I said. Hilda and Andr turned to me.

"Ah shit!" I yelled.

I quickly ran towards anywhere. ANYWHERE! Shit shit shit... after running for what seemed like eternity, I quickly found another village. Empty as usual. Fortunately, I built a device that's made out of Obsidian, Lava and Beacon so what Najee and I can communicate like a cellphone so I went ahead and called Naj.

"Najee?"

"Hey, Tobbi! What's up?"

"How's it going over there?"

"Pretty okay. How about you?"

"My house was destroyed... look, don't ask. I found another village and I'm resting here."

"Yeah. Okay, anyway, the Social Bar is tomorrow, meet me at my house."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, later, Naj." I said before I hung up.

*Tomorrow*

I slowly woke up in the cube house that I slept in, and saw that it was already morning. Shit, don't want to be late. I packed all my things and quickly went out. After about 5 minutes of wandering, I finally found Najee's house. I knocked on his door and it opened to reveal... no one else but Najee.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Just fine. Anyways, we're being escorted?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

We heard some knocking on the door.

"Oh, damn... that was quick... I just woke up 4 minutes ago." Najee said, done with eating and drinking. He turned off his MP3, fixed his afro and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"You Prince Nick?"

"Yep." Najee said.

"And you're?" Cupa asked me.

"Masada. You must be Cupa?"

"Yep, I'm the Princess of Creepers! My name is Cupa... well, I'm the Alter ego of Cupa... I'm CHARGED Cupa, pretty boys!" She said with a really wide grin.

"Yeah... so you're her alter ego?" Najee asked.

"Yeah, I take over when I'm struck by lightning. I'm her split personality."

"So what personality are you?" I asked.

"Me..." Cupa walked inside the house and pushed me to the floor and I landed on my back, painfully.

"You can say that I'm like Andr..." She got on top of me and grinded her ass on my dick.

"And... my other self is like Rosa... sweet, kind and weak..."

Cupa got off me and pulled me off the ground.

"No time for fucking. We'll do that at the bar. Come on."

Najee and I grabbed our backpacks and followed her and I closed the door.

"So where are you from?" CCupa asked me.

"I'm from... er... Skyrim." I replied.

"What mob do you rule over?" She asked me.

"Er..." I was racking my mind on my previous dream... Nec... necro... Necromorphs!

"I'm the Prince of Necromorphs." I replied after a long pause.

"What mob is that?" She asked me.

"I'll explain at the bar." I said.

"Now, what about you?" She asked Najee.

"I'm the Prince of the Bone Knawers. And I live in... California." He replied.

"What kind of mob is that?"

"It's a skeleton creature, we eat the bones of our enemies and we have claws, and my true form is a skeleton mixed with a ghost."

After about 5 minutes of walking, Cupa stopped in front of a mountain.

"Give me a sec." CCupa said and used her hand to dig through 1 to 2 lines of dirt. After digging through the 5th dirt block, there was a lever in front of us. CCupa reached for the lever and pulled it. She then covered the lever with the 5 blocks of dirt that she just dug through. All of a sudden, the ground we were standing on shook a little bit and opened and we fell 14 blocks and landed on Obsidian. The ground then closed back up.

"Oof!" I exclaimed.

"Ow!" Najee exclaimed in pain.

"You Bone Knawers must be weak. Humans take that kind of damage from falls." CCupa said.

"Yeah... we're weak mobs. So, what now?"

"There..." She pointed forward. I looked forward to see a Mine Cart and the tracks were going down. CCupa climbed in.

"Get in." Najee and I nodded and climbed in the cart. The cart was really small so I held onto the Cupa's back so I wouldn't fall off.

"Here we go." She pressed a button on the wall and we were launched down the tracks. We were going about 3 times the speed of light (probably) and deep down the Earth. 13 seconds later, we finally stopped and I looked to my right to see an iron door with two red torches next to it. We got out of the cart and Cupa pressed a button on the wall and the door opened and we walked through.

"Now before you go in, read the rules of the Social Bar." She told Najee and gave him a paper and Najee began reading it. I already know what the rules are, thanks to the fanfiction made by Najee (AN: I think I just broke the fourth wall... I guess.)

'couple seconds later...

"What's with the rules?" Najee asked.

"Our dads made that."

"Who's the manager of the Social Bar?" Najee asked again.

"Our dads..."

"Oh..."

"Well... come on in, guys." She said. We went in and looked around.

"Nice bar..." Najee said.

"Looks like we're early. None of the other princesses are here."

"When will everyone show up?" Najee asked.

"Anytime they want, but there's a time limit. You have to be here by night time. If you're late, you're not welcome in the bar until the next two weeks." CCupa said.

"Okay, this place looks cool." Najee said.

"Yeah... it's fine. Hey, what's this?" CCupa picked up a note and read it.

'couple more seconds later...

"Ahhh. It will be small this time."

I zoned out a little bit, thinking back to my dream. Was I really a Necromorph? Am I the "last Dragonborn?" Who the hell was that guy talking to me? What the fuck is going on? Am I losing my mind? Lots of questions unanswered... calm down man. Just a dream. Just a dream... Just. A. Dream. Okay, I'm arguing with my mind here... I'm obviously not going back to my real world so... I guess I'll have to live with it.

"Skelly, what's he doing here? He's a human and he'll be killed or eaten." Silk asked.

"Not every single human is a toy you can just FUCK and EAT!" I yelled.

"Ahhh... I see. Alright, but if you join the Monster Games and you have no powers and you're a human... you're going to die." Silk said with a chuckle.

"Najee and I have been training for weeks and weeks and weeks. We know how to defend ourselves." I said.

"Okay. Your choice."

"Can you guys have more than one lover?" Najee asked.

"Yeah... I and Hilda are a couple and if you guys join us then we'll become a quadruple." Skelly said.

"What will Hilda think if you to have us together with you girls?" I asked.

"She'll most likely accept you guys... you are men that can slate both our sexual needs and we can try more things in bed now that we have two men." Skelly said.

"Okay, all we're missing is Andr and the Princess of Snow Golems and everybody will be here." I said.

"Masada and Nick, can you show me your powers now?" Ink asked.

"Not now! We're in a bar, and I want to relax. ." I said.

"Why not?" Ink asked.

"Because I just want to chillax."

"Chill...lax?"

"Chill and relax." I said.

"Ever since I met you, I've been dying to see what your true form is! And the cool abilities and powers you have! Plus, I've never heard of saw of the Bone Knawers or Necromorphs in Minecraftia, come on!" Ink pressured us.

"You know what? Fine. I'll explain what Necromorphs are."

"YAY!" Everyone shouted, except for Najee.

"Okay so...

Necromorphs are mutated and reanimated corpses, reshaped into horrific new forms by a recombinant extraterrestrial "infection". The resulting creatures are extremely aggressive, and will attack any and all uninfected organism on sight."

Silence dawned upon the room.

"Wow... I... I never thought that Necromorphs were dangerous..."

The door opened to reveal Frosty.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Hey, Frosty!" Ink said.

"Hiya, Water girl!"

"Nothing much, cool girl haha." Najee looked at Frosty.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Frosty and I'm the Princess of Snow Golems!"

"Snow Golems? Never heard of them. Anyways, we're the new Princes here. My name's Masada of the Necromorphs, this is Nick of the Bone Knawers."

"Where did you guys come from?"

"I came from Tamriel, Skyrim."

"I came from California."

"Who are your dads?"

"Paarthurnax. Nick's dad is Prince Arthus."

"Wow, we got 2 male Princes." Frosty said with a smile.

"Yes, you do." I said.

"Interesting... you must tell me everything about you. I especially would like to see your true form." Frosty said.

"Don't waste your cold breath, Frosty. He doesn't want to show anyone his true form or powers. He's shy." Ink said.

"It's okay, you don't need to show me."

The door opened to reveal Andr and the Bar fell silent. Andr walked towards us and walked towards Skelly, right next to me.

"Move, I want to sit next to him." Skelly had no choice and moved out of the bar stool. I moved out of mine and sat down next to Skelly.

"So... the Monster Games are coming up. Do you any of you have new abilities that your dads taught you?" Najee asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah. My dad taught me Dragon Shout and Ender Cloak." Dragon shout must be Fus Ro Dah...

"Great... Andr gets more powerful..." Silk said with dread.

"That's awesome, Andy!" Cupa said.

"Whatever."

After about a couple minutes of Skelly and people explaining what their powers do and the elite mobs, I went outside for a minute.

"Okay, okay, okay... according to my dream, I am a Dovahkiin... in the dragon language, that means Dragonborn... and then a Necromorph... isn't that supposed to be Dead Space? Ah shit... shit shit shit..." I turned around to see Silk, Skelly, and Andr watching me.

"Uh... hi?"

"You're a... dragonborn?!" Andr asked in shock.

"Uh... I'll explain later."

I quickly tried to go back to the bar but Andr stopped me.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do." Andr said with venom in her voice.

Andr let go of me and I returned to the bar to see three more people.

"Who're they?" I asked.

"Masada, this is the new Princess that came from a far away land with her family."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Vhy hello there, young man. My name is King Igus of the Vampires." The man said.

"This is my wife, Queen Kalina." The woman smiled at me.

"Good evening." She said.

"And my daughter, Princess Anja."

"Vhat's going on?" Anja smiled like Jeff the Killer.


	4. Trivia Time! Part 1

"_**ITS TIME FOR TRIVIA GUYS!**_" I said.

"Ow! Not so loud!" Najee said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyways, as you read on the chapter title, it's time to answer some questions! This "answer some questions" crap is borrowed from "ECDeadly" (kudos to him) and is going to be more than 4 parts so..."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where's Andr and the rest of the Princesses?" Najee asked.

Suddenly, an angel appeared in front of us.

"AH- ohhohohohh... look at it, fucking look at it." I ordered Najee.

I blinked, and suddenly I found myself in a sex pose with Grace, in her human form.

"Oh, Masada..." Grace moaned in pleasure.

"Grace?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked in shock.

"Masada... I never really felt your dick... please..." Grace said.

"No! Najee! Najee?" I looked around to see Najee gone.

"Hmm... let me bring you to my room..." I blinked and suddenly I was in a room full of... sex toys?! OH GOD N-

* * *

Short chapter but... yeah. I'll answer some questions so please review.


End file.
